


Fluffy ABC - Marvel Movies

by Jsounds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Animals, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian - Freeform, Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Avengers Family, Banter, Cats, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dating, Dogs, Fast Food, First Impressions, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flying, Food, Gentleness, Halloween, Holidays, Jealousy, Kissing, Lists, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Nerdiness, Outfits, Pet Names, Pets, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sleep, Snakes, Spooning, Sunrises, Talking, Vacation, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Weddings, World Travel, big spoon, naked, scientists - Freeform, sick days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Find out what the Marvel characters are like as boyfriends and partners in this cute version of the NSFW list.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Steve Rogers

A - Affection (PDA, how they are in private) 

Steve tries to keep the PDA to a minimum. He’ll hold your hand, have a hug and give you some cheek kisses, but that's about it. He’s Captain America, it won't look good if he's making out with you in the middle of a cafeteria. Plus, he thinks it's something that's best done in private. 

When you're in private, with friends, he can be a bit less hesitant. He’ll pull you into cuddles and give you more kisses - but he doesn't want to be rude to the others so he doesn't go too far with it. He’ll say many ‘I love you’s, loudly and proudly, because he really is proud to have you. 

However, when the two of you are in the privacy of your own home, he is all over you. He will hold you close and leave kisses all over your face and neck. Steve doesn't enjoy holding back, so when he can finally be released he’ll be all over you. He’ll say I love you every morning, noon and evening so you never forget it. When he has to leave while you're still asleep, he’ll leave a note saying something sweet. 

B - Banter

Steve loves a good tease. He and Bucky used to do it all the time so he's used to having a good laugh. He’ll usually say something about being bigger than you or commenting on your lack of patriarchy. However, you can serve in return, reminding him of the skinny kid he used to be or his poster-boy look. 

C - Cuddles

Steve loves to cuddle you. Countless nights are spent watching movies with his strong arms wrapped around you, holding you close. When he holds you, he feels like he's protecting you and you can't help but feel safe too. When night time comes he’s the big spoon and will leave kisses on your neck, reminding you that he's there for you. 

D - Dates

Steve takes you on so many dates, but they've very traditional and romantic. Sometimes he'll take you out dancing or going to a fancy restaurant and spoil you completely. He loves you and he just wants you to know it. 

He’ll shower you in compliments, too. Saying how good your hair looks, how he likes the outfit you're wearing and that the redness in your cheeks only make you cuter. 

E - Entertainment

Steve's a classy man. Sometimes all he needs is to put the radio on, play some classical music and dance with you around the living room. It's cheesy but for him it's special. He loves to hold you close and just let the music move your bodies - he doesn't get many chances to take things slow so it's important to him. 

F - Food (Signature/favourite food)

Nobody does a barbecue like Steve does. With his red, white and blue coloured apron, nobody can grill burgers and hot dogs like him. July 4th will never be the same now that you're together. 

G - Gentle

Steve may look like a wall of muscle, but in reality he's just a big teddy bear. He'd never, ever want to hurt you. He knows how strong he is and he refuses to use that on you, unless it's to protect you. He may pin you down when making love, but that's really all there'll be. He loves you too much to risk your safety. 

H - Habits

Steve has a habit of being a goody two shoes which can sometimes get a bit old. He hates to break rules and will often talk you out of doing so, even if they're small. He's a soldier, and being a soldier means having a respect for the laws and rules. 

I - Impression 

When Steve first met you, he found himself immediately addicted. He found you so appealing, beautiful and pure. You didn't bombard him with questions about being an ‘Avenger’ - you treated him more like a human being which he just found so refreshing. It was almost like love at first chat.

J - Jealousy

Steve can get a bit jealous. When he sees you checking out other guys or talking about Thor he tries to prove he's better - either by taking his shirt off or spoiling you with presents. He’s quite good at hiding his jealousy, but you'll soon notice a pattern. 

K - Kiss

On a regular basis, Steve’s kisses are very innocent. Lots of pecks on the lips - especially when out in public. When they're more passionate, he’ll cup your face and place a hand on your waist, letting you feel every ounce of love he has for you. He’ll only make out with you when you guys are truly in private - that's something he prefers to keep to themselves. 

Your first kiss was at the end of your first date when he walked you back to your place. He didn't come inside, not wanting to things to move too fast for you. However, he knew there was a spark between you two and he just simply asked: “Can I kiss you?” Of course you agreed - who wouldn't? He cupped your face and leaned in. It was a magical moment, like every moment you two connect lips. 

L - Love you (Who says it first and how)

Steve was always too nervous to say it first. He always felt like it was too early or that it wasn't the right time. So you ended up being the one to say it. Just once during a dinner date, after you two shared a sweet moment, you said it. You dropped it out of nowhere and nearly made Steve spit the steak out of his mouth in shock. The first thing he asked was… “Really?” He couldn't believe it and within seconds he was holding back tears before finally returning the words. “I-I love you too.” 

M - Memory

A memory you both cherish is one night when Steve finally returned home after a few weeks on a mission. He was bruised and battered but when he came through that door you both embraced in a beautiful hug. You both spent the entire night on the couch as he told you the experiences he had during the mission, whilst you tended to a few of his wounds. It might not sound much, but it was a night where you were both so thankful for each other. Thankful Steve was still alive and thankful you were there to welcome him home. 

N - Naked

When it's just the two of you at the house, Steve is still unlikely to just walk around in the nude. He’ll usually just wear a pair of jogging bottoms - he might go shirtless or keep a tank top on. That being said, he won't complain if you want to walk around the house without any clothes on… 

O - Outfit (Causal, dates, what he likes you wearing) 

On a normal day, he’ll just wear a blank t-shirt, usually neutral tones. He doesn't like to wear bright colours as it just makes him think of his performing days. When you guys are out and about he’ll wear a hoodie and a cap, just so he isn't too easily recognised. 

On dates he’ll wear a very smart shirt and usually with a tie. He finds it important to dress up smart for your dates - he wants you to feel desirable and worth the work he puts into his appearance. 

It’s predictable but he does love it when you wear shirts with the American flag. It's a reminder of what you two believe in. He also just loves to see you dressed all smart for dates - he feels like the luckiest man when you do. 

P - Pet Names

Steve calls you ‘sweetheart’ a lot. It's getting to the point where you hear your real name less. It may not be that creative or original, but you know there's a lot of sincerity behind it. 

Q - Queasy (Sick Days) 

Everything is put on hold when you're ill. Steve will treat you like a princess - you’ll learn the real definition of being ‘spoiled’. He’ll cover you in blankets, get you hot water bottles, run to the store and get medicines and give you loads of cuddles. He won't leave your side until you're at least somewhat better. 

R - Romantic

Steve’s a cliche romantic. Back from where he's from, these things weren't as cliche, so it's understandable. He’ll get you flowers, chocolates and buy you dinner. The moment he knows he can trust you, Steve is very open and will tell you what he's feeling from the bottom of his heart. He’ll often make you cry from the rawness of his words. 

S - Sad

Steve’s heart breaks when you're upset. He’ll usually just get under the blankets with you with a box of tissues and let you cry it out and tell him about it in your own time. He’ll put on your favourite movies or simply just snuggle up to you, and promise that he’ll be there no matter what. He’ll make you feel safe. 

T - Talking

You two will tend to talk about past anecdotes. Steve will give some war stories while you return with your own funny memories. You'll also talk about the current status of America and how Steve agrees or disagrees with what's going on with the country he represents. 

U - Unexpected 

Something you didn't expect from Steve is how insecure he can be. He used to be that skinny, wimpy kid from Brooklyn and although he may not look like it anymore, sometimes he feels like it. Sometimes he doesn't feel good enough for you or nervous to ask you on a date, despite the fact you've been together for months. 

V - Vacations 

Steve loves to go places outside of America, specifically Europe. He spent a lot of time there during his soldier days so it's nostalgic for him. There's also so much history in those countries, history he misses or feels a part of. He just wants to share that with you.

W - Wedding

Of course Steve wants a wedding. It's something he’ll keep talking about until you finally have it. It would be very traditional, in a beautiful venue and classical music. The entire Avenger family would be there, of course, with Bucky as the Officiant. Your first dance would be his favourite song: ‘It's Been A Long, Long Time’ where he'd slow dance with you in front of everybody, showing you off. This would be one of the rare days where Steve’s PDA hesitance drops - he’ll be kissing and hugging you all night long. 

X - Xmas, Valentines, Halloween, etc

Everyday feels like Valentine's Day with Steve. He’ll give you lots of chocolates while you both watch a cheesy rom com, while you're both snuggled up. Then later, when night falls, you'll make love like it's your first time all over again. 

On Christmas, Steve keeps it pretty traditional. He’ll give you lots of presents that are well thought-out, with lots of meaning behind it. You'll both work together to make the roast dinner, thankfully you make a good cooking team. 

Steve likes Halloween, but it's not his favourite. He’ll decorate the house a little bit and maybe help you carve a pumpkin. He does enjoy giving kids the candy though and seeing what they wear - especially when they're dressed as Captain America. 

Y - Yawn (Bed time) 

After getting ready for bed, you'll both usually end up making love. It's your favourite way of ending the day, then afterwards he’ll hold you close. You two will talk through your day, or something that'll be happening the next day. Then, you'll both say I love you before you're drifting off in his arms. Steve is almost always the last one to fall asleep, mostly so he knows you're sleeping safely. 

Z - Zoo (Dream pet)

Steve’s always wanted a beautiful German Shepherd. He loves them. They're power and association with authority yet also an adorable bundle of fluff is something he can relate to.


	2. Tony Stark

A - Affection (PDA, how they are in private) 

Tony will show you off like nobody's business. He’ll kiss and make out with you right out in public with no shame. He didn't have to buy you. Yeah, he could show off his cars, clothes, or other expensive items, but nobody else will have you. You're all his. So of course he’ll be kissing you all over during charity events or parties.

When you're with friends, he's even worse. Sometimes you just gotta stop him before you make your buddies too uncomfortable, because his hands will be all over you. He loves you and he wants to show EVERYBODY how much he loves you. 

The moment you're in private, it's like Tony’s magnetised to you. He’ll entangle his own limbs around you whilst kissing your face all over. His hands will run up and down your body and touch things only he’s allowed to touch. 

B - Banter

You and Tony will be taking the piss out of each other until you die. You're both ruthless, but it never goes too far. You know each other’s boundaries, so you just tease enough to make each other laugh or keep yourselves in check. You two will never let each other’s egos grow too big. 

C - Cuddles

Tony’s cuddles mostly happen when you're on the couch. He’ll wrap an arm around you and hold you close while you rest your head on his chest while you watch a movie. Tony will occasionally kiss your head and gently caress your arm. 

D - Dates

Tony will take you to the most swish, fancy and expensive restaurants ever. Sometimes he’ll even take you on a private jet to another country just so he can treat you to a beautiful meal. He loves to spoil you and take you on an extraordinary date. 

E - Entertainment

Tony loves to fly you around the city from time to time. He’ll hold onto you and give you a thrill as he zooms above the city lights. 

Otherwise, Tony loves to play a game of pool in his games room. Sometimes he’ll come up with a forfeit for whoever loses, mostly because he always wins anyway. 

F - Food (Signature/favourite food)

Tony has a guilty pleasure for fast food. A quick pop to In 'N’ Out burger will give him a grin for a couple hours. He doesn't cook much, he usually just orders in food from restaurants - but every now and then he’ll surprise you with a homemade pizza. 

G - Gentle

Tony can be a little rough around the edges. Your safety is his number one priority, but sometimes he’ll leave hickeys on your skin or may throw you into bed. You guys have the dynamic where he's in charge and he acts like it too. He’ll never force you to do anything you don't want to, though. 

H - Habits

Tony has a bad habit of just buying you something every time he makes a mistake in your relationship. If he’s late coming home or disappears to go on a random mission, he’ll end up buying you a 10ft teddy bear or a new TV. It’s fun at first but after a while, you'd rather he just make a proper apology or learn to improve on his mistakes. 

I - Impression

When Tony first met you, it wasn't long for him to get you into bed. However, he thought you'd just be a one night stand - nothing much. But the next morning, when you both wake up together and start talking, he realises you're so much more than that. He realises your importance and that he can't just let you go. As he makes you breakfast and learns more about you, he falls harder. 

J - Jealousy

Tony doesn't get jealous. He trusts you and he knows he has you all to himself. He doesn't mind when you're talking about the other Avengers and mentioning their physiques, mostly because he likes to talk about them as well. So you really don't have to worry about checking out other guys or saying something that could upset Tony. 

K - Kiss

Tony’s a passionate kisser. On a normal basis, he’ll cup your head and pull you into very intimate, sexy kisses. His lips are very talented and seductive, making you melt into him as he makes out with you - whether it's in public or your bedroom. Sometimes he’ll give you a peck on the lips but that's honestly a rarity. He doesn't think it's good enough to just give you a normal, boring kiss - he'd rather give you something more. When it gets even more heated, his hands will start moving all over your body, often groping things that will make you blush. 

Your first kiss was quickly followed by your second, third, fourth and fifth. It was sloppy, messy and heated as you were both hurriedly taking each other’s clothes off before falling into his bed. You may have thought those kisses were just a first step towards a one night stand, but they were actually the beginning of something bigger. 

L - Love you (Who says it first and how)

Tony said it first and he dropped it out of nowhere. You were making dinner while he was drawing schematics when he said it. Just: “I love you.” You were surprised at the sudden words, not even sure if you heard him right. He didn't even look up. Eventually, you say “I love you too.” You see that he smiles as he continues sketching. 

M - Memory

You have a lot of fond memories of the two of you in his workshop, where you're giving him company as he works on suits and gadgets. One night, when you were both particularly tired, Tony revealed to you how much you mean to him. He took your hand in his and explained how you ‘saved him’ from becoming a man he didn't like. You gave him a wake up call and he couldn't be more thankful. That was the night where you realised Tony’s actually a lot more insecure than you thought. 

N - Naked 

Tony loves walking around the house in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs on his days off. He loves being able to show off his body to you, but also to just feel that relaxed. Sometimes he’ll put a tank top on as well, if he's doing some tinkering in the workshop. He absolutely loves seeing you naked too, making lots of comments on how good you look. 

O - Outfit (Causal, dates, what he likes you wearing) 

When relaxing, Tony’s usually just wearing a tank top and jogging bottoms. Wearing the comfier clothes helps him focus better when he's in the workshop. 

When he's going on dates, Tony likes to dress up for it. He’ll wear a suit jacket over a shirt (that's usually got a few buttons undone) then also do his hair up real nice. He wants to feel presentable for you because you deserve it. 

He loves to see you relaxed. When you're just wearing a hoodie and a pair of underwear, it just makes him smile. Tony wants nothing more than for you to feel comfortable in your home. 

P - Pet Names

Tony will have about 20 different nicknames for you, but he will call you ‘honey’ a lot. It started off as a bit ironic, but now it's a term of endearment. 

Q - Queasy (Sick Days) 

When you're feeling sick, Tony will have J.A.R.V.I.S./F.R.I.D.A.Y look after you a lot. He won't suffocate you, he’ll let you get better in your own time. If you want his cuddles, he’ll of course get in bed with you and let you snuggle up. But if you need some space, he’ll happily give you it.

R - Romantic

Tony’s not typically romantic, especially with his words. He's not very used to being so open about his feeling and emotions, so sometimes he struggles. But sometimes, when you're on a date and he takes your hand in his, that's all you really need. 

S - Sad

Tony’s really good at making you laugh. He’ll pull you into a cuddle and make a couple of jokes, forcing you to give a smile and chuckle. Then, he’ll ask what it is that's upsetting you, so that he can either kill it or for you to talk it out. He hates seeing you upset and he’ll hold you in his arms until you're better. 

T - Talking

Tony will talk a lot about the company and maybe some of the issues he's facing with it. He’ll also talk a lot about how the Avengers are doing and any missions that are coming up or have been and gone. He’ll also talk a lot about future projects or ideas he's had like an excitable boy. 

U - Unexpected 

You weren't expecting Tony to be so forgiving to you. Even when you really fuck up in the relationship, he shrugs it off like it's no big deal. He knows that you'd never intentionally hurt him and he knows who you are at the core, so he just smiles and kisses you anyway. 

V - Vacations 

Tony doesn't get many chances for a vacation, but if he can take you anywhere, he’ll usually take you to a beautiful, sunny beach in someplace like Italy or New Zealand where you can both truly disconnect from the rest of the world for a bit. 

W - Wedding

Tony’s okay with having a wedding. He's pretty indifferent about it. If you want a wedding, he’ll make it the best wedding anybody’s ever seen, pouring thousands of dollars into it. Anything you want, he’ll get it for you because according to him, “You deserve it.” He’ll make it your perfect wedding. 

X - Xmas, Valentines, Halloween, etc

You almost dread Christmas because Tony will always get you something so over the top, like when he bought you an entire yacht. But he always makes a big deal out of your presents as well, even if they're nowhere near as flashy or expensive because he simply doesn't care. 

Tony doesn't celebrate Valentines - he thinks it's stupid and you tend to agree. You'll both usually just order some pizza and stay in bed for the day. 

Usually, Tony will throw a Halloween party with the Avengers at the HQ and of course you're invited. He always has one of the best costumes of the lot. Tony doesn't really enjoy doing ‘couples costumes’ he'd rather you do your own thing - be your own person. 

Y - Yawn (Bed time) 

It's inevitable that you'll both make love either in bed or in the shower. You both sleep in the nude and he’ll usually hold you as you both drift off to sleep. 

Z - Zoo (Dream pet)

Tony actually really wants a cat. The fluffier the better. Just something to keep him company when he's in his office, but also independent enough to not need constant attention.


	3. Thor

A - Affection (PDA, how they are in private) 

Thor doesn't really understand what could be wrong with PDA, so when you're out in public he’ll put his strong arm around you as you two make out in coffee shops, parks, cinemas and even during family gatherings. He just doesn't have that filter. He loves you, why should he have to hide it? When you have to tell him to reel it in, he gets a bit pouty but he’ll do so. 

When alone, Thor loves to smother you in kisses. If you need it, he’ll give you some space but otherwise he will have you in his arms and be kissing you everywhere. He loves trying to distract you with affection, such as when you're cooking he’ll come up behind you, wrap his watermelon-sized biceps around you and just leave kisses on your neck. He’s lost so much of Asgard, his family, his friends, so of course he never wants to let you go. 

B - Banter

Thor either takes teasing really well or really personally and there's not much in between. He’s still getting used to human sarcasm so sometimes he actually thinks you're insulting him. He's getting better, though. He loves to tease you about being ‘mortal’ and ‘unworthy’ of the hammer. 

C - Cuddles

Thor loves to hold you. Sometimes he will hug you so tight you can barely breathe, but that's only when he's been away for a while. On the regular, he will give you a cuddle the moment he can, especially when you're both on the couch. He’ll hold you against his chest and give your head tons of kisses, whilst his hand is caressing your lower back. Thor never takes you for granted and you can feel it. 

D - Dates

Thor’s idea of a perfect date is taking you to a beautiful landscape as you watch the sunrise in front of a campfire, whilst getting tipsy. He’ll have an arm around your shoulders and he’ll give you these vivid, deep descriptions of the beautiful things he's seen in all the different realms, but he’ll always finish with the same line: “And yet, it's far from being as beautiful as you.” Although it may sound cheesy, when he says it there's so much sincerity and love in his voice you take ever syllable seriously. You'll share kisses as you feel the warmth of the fire and maybe every now and then you'll make love in the sun’s light. 

E - Entertainment

Thor loves to give you a thrill by flying you around, holding you in his strong arms as you both soars  
across the sky. At first it was just terrifying, but you quickly learn to enjoy it. 

He also loves to go to theatre plays or broadway shows whenever possible. He used to watch those sort of things all the time back in Asgard, so it makes him feel a bit more at home, rather than just watching TV. 

F - Food (Signature/favourite food)

Thor’s not amazing when it comes to the kitchen. Back in Asgard, he always had people to make food for him, instead. His favourite is a delicious roast chicken with stuffing, pigs in blankets, roast potatoes, vegetables and heavenly gravy poured all over. Thor used to have it a lot with his family, so it makes him feel a comforting warmth. 

G - Gentle

Thor sometimes forgets his own strength. He never hurts you, but sometimes he gives you a playful push that can make you tumble or hug you too tightly. That being said, sometimes he uses his strength to make things more exciting, like picking you up and giving you a spin or literally throwing you onto the bed.

H - Habits

Thor has a bad habit of being a bit too protective. At first it's sweet - he hates the thought of you being even at risk of getting hurt, but after a while it can get a bit old as you'd like to be able to do more things without him getting worried. He's learning to bite his tongue more and not be so over the top. 

I - Impression

For Thor, it was love at first sight. He’s met thousands of wonderful and crazy beauties across the realms, yet when he laid his eyes on you, he had to have you. Then when you two started talking, he only fell harder. He loved how insightful and open minded you were. To him, you were perfect. 

J - Jealousy

Thor can get pretty jealous. Usually he's confident about you, believing you when you say there will never be anyone else. However when he catches guys or girls trying to flirt with you, or eyeing you up, he’ll pull you closer and kiss you, reminding them who you belong to. 

K - Kiss

Thor’s kisses are so passionate and sexy. He’ll cup your face with both hands as his lips expertly dance against your own. You can feel every ounce of love he has for you through his mouth as he runs his fingers through your hair. It's rare he’ll just give you a peck on the lips - he thinks you're worth more than that.

Your first kiss came as a surprise. You hadn't even started your first date when it happened. When he came to pick you up and saw how handsome you looked, he couldn't help but press his lips against yours in the doorway of your house. You couldn't help but melt in his arms and kiss back. 

L - Love you (Who says it first and how)

Thor confesses his love as soon as he can. The night you were about to make love for the first time, as he held your naked body in bed, he said it. His diamond-blue eyes looked into yours with care. “I love you.” He whispered and your cheeks go bright red. You hadn't thought about it, but as you felt the safeness of his arms around you and the pureness in his eyes, you realised you loved him too. And when you say it, he crashes his lips into yours. 

M - Memory

Thankfully, Thor had a chance to show you Asgard, before it was destroyed. It was beautiful, magical and romantic - a place you both felt at home. When you were there, you met Thor’s father and visited his favourite places. Thor loved that day - he finally felt like you met the real him. 

N - Naked 

Thor’s almost always naked around the house. If nobody’s there, he’ll almost always be strutting around in the complete nude, partially to watch you drool. He encourages you to do the same, as not only would he like to see it, but he wants you to feel that same level of comfort and confidence. 

O - Outfit (Causal, dates, what he likes you wearing) 

When you're out and about on a casual day, Thor will tend to just wear a denim jacket or a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. He's actually surprisingly stylish for a man from out of this world.

On dates, he’ll wear a button down shirt which is half unbuttoned that's usually a dark colour. He’ll also give himself a shave and tidy his hair up - not wanting to look scruffy for you. 

Thor doesn't have a particular favourite outfit that you wear, but he loves it when you wear red. It's a sexy colour but even sexier on you - he just can't help but stare at you. 

P - Pet Names

Thor will call you ‘My Mortal’ a lot. It's his way of setting you apart from the other 7 billion people on the planet. You’re special because your his and you'll feel it when he says it. 

Q - Queasy (Sick Days) 

Thor can protect you from the cruelest villains, the scariest disasters and the most terrifying moments - but he can't battle a cold or a stomach bug. He tends to feel pretty useless so he tries to make up for it by taking you to the best doctors, dosing you up to your eyeballs in medicine and spending every minute by your side. 

R - Romantic

Thor’s a hopeless romantic. When he tells you how he feels it's like the most beautiful poetry and the way he takes your hand and brings it to his lips will never fail to send goosebumps through your skin. He won't just make you feel like the only person in the world - he’ll make you feel like the only person in all the worlds. He loves you and he knows how to show it. 

S - Sad

When you're upset, it breaks Thor’s heart. When he finds out who did this, he promises to make them pay for it, but not before he holds you until you've cried it all out. He’ll wipe your tears off your cheeks and give your head lots of kisses, assuring you he’s there for you. 

T - Talking

Thor will talk about Asgard a lot. His fond memories and adventures he’d go on. It doesn't come across as bragging though, he just loves to teach you about the different realms. He also takes great interest in Earth’s history too, though. Thor will question you about different historic leaders and wars. 

U - Unexpected 

You really didn't expect Thor to be so flirty. At first, he's pretty reserved about that, but once he thinks you like him too, he's very flirtatious and complimentary. He’ll make you feel like your cheeks are on fire. 

V - Vacations 

Thor loves to go to places with a lot of history, like Europe. He really enjoys learning about Earth’s past, so he wants to go to places like Rome, Greece or Britain, seeing the old ruins of different landmarks. 

W - Wedding

Thor wanted to marry you the moment he met you, but he was patient about proposing. He waited for about a year before finally asking you to be his Queen - even if you are a guy. 

He wants to get married at a beautiful location - the more natural the better. Thor would like it to be a private wedding, due to losing so much of his loved ones. The Avenger family would come, of course, along with your own and that would be about it. You'd both mix Asgardian and Midgardian traditions, making sure you both got something genuine out of it.

X - Xmas, Valentines, Halloween, etc

Thor never had a lot of these holidays in Asgard, so he finds it very exciting to experience them with you. At first, he though Santa might be a Frost Giant considering he lives in the Arctic and spies on you. He loves the decorations - especially the Christmas Tree. Thor just finds it all so cute. The presents he get you are usually pretty random, but very sweet. They'll be things like something carved out of wood or a straight up sword.

Thor loves Valentine's Day, purely because it's an excuse to be extra romantic and affectionate. It's hard to escape his arms throughout the whole day, but why would you want to? He’ll hold you close and smother you in kisses - making love multiple times during the day. 

Thor takes Halloween a bit too seriously. There's been a few times where he took ‘being scary’ a bit too far and freaked kids out at the door so much they ran away. He doesn't understand what's the big deal, as Loki was a lot more worse during their childhoods. 

Y - Yawn (Bed time) 

Thor will be your big spoon and hold you almost throughout the entire night. It's almost hard to escape his grasp (as he's such a deep sleeper), but why would you want to? You'll find that you don't sleep better than when you're in his arms, feeling truly safe. 

Z - Zoo (Dream pet)

Thor’s told you the story of how Loki pretended to be a snake and then ended up stabbing him, and for that exact reason he wants one. You're never truly able to understand the relationship between Thor and his brother, but you can't help finding your newest, reptilian member of the family quite cute.


	4. Bruce Banner

A - Affection (PDA, how they are in private) 

Bruce is very reserved in public. He doesn't like making out or even kissing much when you guys are out and about. He’ll hold your hand and maybe peck you on the lips but that's really about it. Bruce doesn't like to be watched and if he's being all over you, he feels like people will stare at you both. 

Even when you're with friends he still won't be as overt with his affection. He might kiss you some more and give you hugs, but he won't go further than that. 

When you're alone, though, Bruce is a lot more expressive. He’ll hold you close and make out with you for ages - but not in a dirty way, but lovingly. He’ll also give you lots and lots of cuddles, especially when you're both watching TV together. 

B - Banter

You two won't tease each other that much. Bruce is a sensitive guy and although he can usually take it, he can't serve it either. He's not very good at coming up with comebacks, either because he's afraid of actually insulting you or he simply can't think of a thing wrong with you. 

C - Cuddles

Bruce loves his cuddles with you. He loves putting an arm around you and just holding you close, feeling your head on his chest. Sometimes it's vice versa, too, where you're the one holding him. He loves your closeness - he cherishes it. You feel safe in his arms and he feels safe in yours. 

D - Dates

The more private the better. Bruce needs to avoid stressful situations so if he can get away from people, he's happy. So you'll both usually go to quiet restaurants or go on romantic strolls through a forest and find a spot for a picnic. He needs tranquility as he can get pretty nervous about suddenly going green. 

E - Entertainment

Bruce loves to just sit on the couch and watch some detailed science documentaries. He knows it can be quite boring so he doesn't make you watch them all the time, but when you are watching it with him, he couldn't be happier. 

F - Food (Signature/favourite food)

Bruce is a big lover of ice cream. When he heard the Hulk got his own flavour he was secretly over the moon for it. You'll always have a tub in the freezer, no matter what time of year it is. 

G - Gentle

Bruce is the most gentle person you'll ever meet. He wouldn't hurt a fly. He’ll always treat you like a the most fragile and precious thing in his life. He’d never forgive himself if he ever hurt you. Even when making love, he’s very careful and tender.

H - Habits

Although it's completely understandable, Bruce is very paranoid and nervous about everything. Sometimes it can put a strain on your relationship as there are a lot of restrictions. It's just something that you'll have to get used to and Bruce will be so thankful when you do as it's something he really can't help. 

I - Impression 

When Bruce first met you, he was confused. You weren't scared of him. You treated him like a human being rather than a wild, untamed animal. He was confused and intrigued, meaning he had to get to know you better so he could understand. Even months later he still doesn't understand how you’re so comfortable and laid back around him - it honestly makes him feel so much better about himself. 

J - Jealousy

If you've gotten this far and you're still with Bruce, he's pretty confident that you're not gonna leave him for someone else. Otherwise you'd have done it already. Bruce knows you love him so he has nothing to worry about. He doesn't get jealous because he doesn't need to. 

K - Kiss

Bruce's kisses are very tender and smooth. He's a big softy. He doesn't kiss to turn you on, he kisses to show you how much he loves you. It's just very passionate and sweet. He’ll cup your face with one hand and place the other on your hip. 

Your first kiss was in his lab, of course. It wasn't terribly romantic. Bruce had been having a long night, working away to the point where he wasn't thinking properly when he pulled you into a kiss. He immediately began apologising profusely, until you pulled him into a second kiss. 

L - Love you (Who says it first and how)

Bruce was always afraid of saying it, worried he'd just scare you away. So he just waited for you to say it and when you did, he had the biggest smile on his face. He pulled you into the tightest hug and returned the feelings. “I love you too. So, so much.” He said before giving you a dozen kisses. 

M - Memory

One of your strongest memories is when Bruce tried to breakup with you, out of fear you'd get hurt by the ‘other guy’. However, you simply wouldn't let him. You told him you'd be there for him, despite the ‘other guy’ and that you weren't afraid. Although Bruce wishes you'd leave him, he's so glad you won't. He needs you in his life to give him hope. To give him a chance at feeling human. 

N - Naked 

Bruce doesn't spend a lot of time just walking around naked. He’ll usually wear a pair of boxers at least and maybe a button down shirt. He just feels kinda weird when he's completely naked all the time. However, he does enjoy seeing you naked around the house, though he’ll never ask you to be. 

O - Outfit (Causal, dates, what he likes you wearing) 

Though it may not seem casual, Bruce will often wear a button down shirt and pants. He likes to dress smart - makes him feel more refined than the monster he can be. But you won't complain - he looks good in his shirts.

For dates, he’ll wear similar but maybe add a suit jacket and tie. He loves to look smart for you, showing you he’ll put the effort into you like you do for him. 

Bruce loves it when you wear his clothes. He thinks it's really cute and sweet - especially when they're a bit too big for you. It never fails to make him smile. 

P - Pet Names

Bruce calls you his ‘little angel’ a lot. You're his saviour and last glimmer of hope when everything feels dark. He needs you in his life to keep him calm and actually happy. 

Q - Queasy (Sick Days) 

As a Doctor, Bruce will know exactly how to look after you in the best way possible. He’ll sit with you throughout the entire sickness, getting under blankets with you and keeping you company. 

R - Romantic

Bruce is definitely the romantic type. He’ll tell you how much you mean to him every day, give you his jacket when you're cold and run his fingertips over your body as you sleep. He loves you and he’ll show you through doing little acts of kindness throughout the day, like buying you chocolates, cutting sandwiches into love heart shapes or simply leaving messages on the fogged up window whilst you're in the shower. 

S - Sad

If he sees tears you won't leave Bruce’s arms until your eyes are dry again. It kills him to see you upset. He’ll hold you close and talk through it with you, holding you so, so close, giving your head many, many kisses. 

T - Talking

Bruce will talk a lot of science. Upcoming projects, new designs, possible breakthroughs and more hard-to-understand topics. But it makes him so happy when you humour him and let him talk about what he is so passionate about. 

U - Unexpected 

You didn't expect Bruce to have such a cuddly personality. After all the things you heard about him, not even about the Hulk but about Bruce Banner, you thought he'd be a bit stiff. However, you quickly learned that the moment you two are alone he can't wait for a snuggle. 

V - Vacations 

Bruce doesn't like travelling very often. If anywhere, it'll be somewhere else in the US, in a log cabin somewhere in the woods. He likes the peace and tranquility of the wildlife, especially if there's a lake you two can both skinny-dip in. 

W - Wedding

Bruce doesn't want a wedding. It’s an incredibly stressful idea for him. A whole bunch of your loved ones in one place, while the focus is all on him. Not to mention all the planning and preparation it would take. No, he'd much prefer to just stay as you are - at least for now. 

X - Xmas, Valentines, Halloween, etc

Bruce really loves Christmas. He loves the music, the lights, the decorations, the dinner and the gift-giving. His presents are always very thoughtful and sweet, things you never would've thought of but you absolutely love. 

Bruce isn't too keen on Valentine's. He thinks it's stupid and that love should be celebrated ever day. He’ll get you some chocolates, but you won't do anything that special for it.

Bruce isn't a big fan of Halloween, as he considers himself a monster. However, he's slowly coming round to the idea, especially when he sees how much fun you're having. 

Y - Yawn (Bed time) 

Bruce goes to bed early-ish. You two might make love, if he's feeling ready for it, and then you'll both snuggle up in bed. Sometimes he's big spoon, sometimes you are. He likes to feel safe as much as you do, so he craves being held by you every now and then. 

Z - Zoo (Dream pet)

Bruce honestly, would just love a little hamster. He doesn't want to have to worry about taking care of a needy animal, so he'd be happy with just a little hamster or guinea pig.


End file.
